Sonic Hydra
| image = 290px | name = Sonic The Hedgehog | race = Hedgehog | birthday = February 23 | age = 42 | gender = Male | height = 4'0 | weight = 137 lbs. | color = Blue | team = Sonic Team | occupation = Member of the Sonic Team | base of operations = Sonic Team Mansion | marital status = Married | relatives = Amy Rose (Wife) | status = Fighting Talon | manga debut = Chapter 1: A Team Link | anime debut = Formation of the Sonic Team, Episode 1 | video game debut = Sonic the Hedgehog | media appearances = Manga, Anime, Movies, and Video Games }} Sonic the Hedgehog has been on every episode since the begining. He is the leader of the Sonic Team, and is also the best warrior. Sonic has very powerful moves, unlike moves in other Sonic games. Sonic can turn into his super form any time he wants to because of Tails. Personality Sonic likes to be appreciated for his speed, and thinks he's the coolest. Sonic is married to Amy and is very powerful. He is the fastest on the Sonic Team. Sonic is also the strongest, which Knuckles confessed on the fake Sonic and Knuckles Movie: The Final Battle. ''Sonic always is getting into trouble because of Knuckles, and trys to get out of it, which usually never works. If you want speed, you want Sonic. Appearance Sonic is a blue, anthropomorphic, super-fast hedgehog with big quills on his back. Sonic has green eyes. He has red shoes with a white stripe on each one, with a gold buckle on each stripe. Sonic is short for his age (37 according to ''Sonic and Knuckles). History Sonic was born to as-of-yet unnamed parents, and has two brothers, Natric and Manic. He was able to run at the speed of sound. His father later gave him shoes that were passed down from Sonic's ancestors that allowed him to run without rest. He lived on Mobius until 2002, when X moved Angel Island to Earth. In 1988, when Sonic was 15, he was friends with Espio the Chameleon. He found a wolf spirit one day and it took up residence in his body. Sonic at first was unable to control this wolf spirit from taking over his body, but he later learned to control it. Sometime later, Sonic met Amy and they began a long relationship. In 2000, when Sonic was 27, he met Knuckles, and they found out that both of them had special powers. They both formed a team in order to fight the forces of evil, and began gathering team members. They found Tardie in the woods one day, and he joined the team. The three of them moved into a mansion, and they later found Tails, who joined the team. A few days later Sonic married Amy, and she joined the team. Sonic and his team members fought Chaos. Sonic was the one who eventually defeated him and saved the city. He then met Shadow, who at first he didn't like, but they became good friends later. Sonic and Shadow fought Shadow's prototype together and defeated it. Sonic also faced Metal Sonic with Tails and Knuckles. Shadow joined the team after defeating Black Doom with the help of Sonic. A few months later, Tardie's brother, Tardolic, came to Sonic and told him to help Fred on Medeeta. Sonic went to Medeeta and defeated Blackwing, who threatened the planet. Fred asked to join th team, and Sonic let him. When they returned to Angel Island, they found out that Tardolic had tricked them and was being controlled by Black Doom. Tardolic attempted to destroy Angel Island, but Sonic defeated him. Later, Tardolic was no longer controlled, and he asked to join the team, and Sonic let him. In 2002, Tails left the team for unknown reasons, and Sonic was desperate to get him back. Sonic fought his brother Manic when he attacked them all with Black. He defeated him, and later fought Tails. Tails was brought somewhere else after Sonic fought him, so he went after him. He tracked Tails to a tower, and went inside with Tardolic, saying he trusted him the most. They fought X, who was controlling Tails and trying to destroy the Earth and Angel Island. X teleported Angel Island into Earth's orbit, but Sonic stopped him before he could destroy it. Tails, no longer controlled, rejoined the Sonic Team. In 2003, Megaman came to the team asking for a favor. Sonic helped him fight Robotnik, and he later found out about the Ultimate Death Form. He help Shadow defeat him by defeating Grimnak. Later, Sonic helped Amy with her sister Aerona by defeating Stark. During the fight for the Evil Emerald in 2004, Sonic was able to defeat Z, Grim Demon, and Blackhaunt.